


Basquiat AU 008 (中文版)

by delusionist_x



Series: Pentagon Basquiat AU (中文版) [8]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusionist_x/pseuds/delusionist_x
Summary: 여러분ㅠㅡㅠ姐姐就先説一句我錯了為什麼要這樣寫為什麼小九你要記得姐姐真的是愛你的完全是劇情需要啊
Relationships: Yang Hongseok/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Series: Pentagon Basquiat AU (中文版) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964860
Kudos: 1





	Basquiat AU 008 (中文版)

坐在呂暢九旁邊的高信源和姜炯求一直往他的碟子裏夾肉，堆了坐小山也沒停下來的打算，趙珍虎本能地要開口阻止卻被塞了一口肉，李會澤在大哥要發飆前一秒把人攬到懷裏邊哄着邊用眼神讓弟弟們適可而止。呂暢九還是放心不下梁洪碩，卻又找不到去找他的理由顯得有點心不在焉。

此時李會澤好像接收到什麼訊號說了句讓弟弟們繼續吃就往室內走，呂暢九平常不太準確的直覺告訴他應該和梁洪碩有關，所以等李會澤離開後他借要去洗手間為藉口悄悄的也回到了大樓想跟着李會澤。李會澤確實是看到梁洪碩才離開的，對方選擇不出現卻是他意料之外。

「洪碩，你不跟我們一起嗎？」

「我……剛才你讓我想清楚的問題我有答案了，現階段我還不能告訴他我的感情。」

「為什麼呢？」

梁洪碩沒有出現其實是因為李會澤訓練後對他說的話，從趙珍虎那裏知道梁洪碩每天凌晨的行動，只是想問對方這樣做的原因。李會澤也就真的只問了梁洪碩對呂暢九到底是抱着什麼樣的感情，是朋友兄弟還是什麼，梁洪碩到底想以怎樣的身份站在呂暢九身邊。

當年同樣問過自己這些問題，得到確實的答案後才敢向趙珍虎表白，幸好對方對自己的感情一樣就這樣一直相守到現在。不過梁洪碩想了一個下午卻還是不確定，不是對自己的感覺有保留，只是對現在自己的能力和未來有種說不出的顧慮。

「一直以來我都以為自己只是習慣了有暢九在身邊，可是經過這次的事我才有機會看清，暢九對我來說很重要，我信任他甚至不能想像沒有他的自己。可是…」

聽着對方訴說着自己的感情，李會澤更是不明白梁洪碩為什麼會猶豫向呂暢九說同樣的話。

「可是，現在的我還不夠強大，而且我喜歡暢九，但他呢？萬一…我不敢去想這個萬一的可能性。」

梁洪碩說完，像虛脫一樣半倒在身後的窗台。李會澤有點進退兩難，他想鼓勵對方但又明白不可以強迫對方在未完全準備好的時候做出決定，他想給梁洪碩多點時間但又怕對方會後悔。

「洪碩，我不是再逼你要做什麼，只是希望你看清自己的心，然後不要後悔。」

「我知道，謝謝你會澤哥。只是現在的我，還不能告訴暢九。可能待異族的事情過去後才再打算吧。」

「好，哥明白了。」

李會澤拍了拍弟弟原來也背負了不少的肩膀以示安慰，梁洪碩深吸了一口氣説出了一句讓他之後非常後悔的話。

「我，梁洪碩，不喜歡呂暢九。」

說完梁洪碩像是解脫了似的讓李會澤告訴其他人他有點累先去休息，留下一個摸不清那句話的含意的李會澤在原地看着他走遠。李會澤再次回到後院，弟弟們還跟之前一樣在打鬧，只是呂暢九明顯的在走神而且臉色慘白，一點沒有康復可以出院的樣子。在呂暢九身邊的五個人一臉緊張的追問對方到底是不是身體怎麼了，可面對眾人的關心呂暢九也只是微微的搖頭説了句只是有點累。

「今天的狀態不好，我先回去了。下次再一起開營火晚會。」

「暢九哥，我送你回去。」

「不用了，你們多吃點。明天不是有行動嗎，不夠體力可不行。」

呂暢九離開後大家的情緒都不高，趙珍虎安慰着幾個弟弟呂暢九才剛恢復過來，精神沒他們好也正常，加上李會澤在旁邊幫腔讓他們不能浪費食物才算救活了這個缺了主角的慶祝。

呂暢九回到房間就躲在了被窩裏緊緊抱住自己，沒想過偷偷跟着李會澤竟然會落得如此狼狽。直到現在耳邊彷彿還能聽到梁洪碩那句不喜歡自己的話。滿心期待的想着可能會找到梁洪碩，問問對方這幾天為什麼都不來的呂暢九覺得自己太可笑，梁洪碩這幾天不來怕是嫌自己麻煩，自己還以為對方只是太忙沒有時間。

呂暢九想到自己難得出一次外勤也可以被抓，還要麻煩梁洪碩他們去救自己回來，更確信對方那句話就是因為自己太弱。像梁洪碩這樣的人，當然要和一個跟他一樣強大自信的人在一起才對，自己小心翼翼的喜歡對梁洪碩來說只會是個負擔罷了。

「梁洪碩，我好像…連喜歡你的資格都沒有。」

呂暢九輕輕的一句嘆息像是判了自己死刑一樣，在這個心碎的夜晚陪伴呂暢九的就只有自己止不住的心痛和眼淚，最後哭累了才伴着不斷的惡夢睡着。

而同樣選擇躲在房間的梁洪碩絕對沒有想過那句給自己的提醒會被呂暢九聽見，更沒想過原來呂暢九一直喜歡自己，只是和自己一樣不敢說。梁洪碩不知道這個夜晚呂暢九有多疼多絕望，可梁洪碩要強迫自己不去告訴對方自己的感情也同樣煎熬。他不是不知道每次行動的危險性，也不是不怕自己會沒機會告訴呂暢九，只是現在的他還未具備守護對方不受一切傷害的能力。梁洪碩不敢也不希望呂暢九因為自己的無能而擔心甚至受傷，所以他只能選擇沉默。

各種各樣的想法充斥着梁洪碩的大腦，身體再累亦只能輾轉反側一夜無眠。在回去的路上還是不放心呂暢九的趙珍虎和姜炯求經過病房的時候也進去看了對方一眼，在看到床上的身影以為呂暢九已經睡了也就離開了。

臨近出發的前一晚，PTG的成員各自帶着不同的想法和煩惱迎來了新一天的晨光。


End file.
